Weird things just happen
by boyxboylover1994
Summary: A "Kett" One-shot. Gift-fic for kendallsgirl12 ontains male/male smut scenes. Read at your own risk.


**A/n: I'm just going to go ahead and warn you. This story contains graphic sex scenes. So, if you have virgin eyes you should hit the back button now. If you decide to continue reading, then prepare your eyes to be raped. Ha-ha. This is my first rated "M" story…so needless to say I was very nervous about it. This is a gift for kendallgirl12. Everyone else please feel free to R&R (it would make my day) Also, If any one else would like a one-shot let me know. I'll be glad to write it.**

**Anyways moving on.**

**Kendalgirl12, I finally gave in and forced myself to find inspiration for your "Kett" story. Since that what you had originally wanted. I hope you like it. (; Review and let me know!**

**Yeah I don't own any of these characters.**

It had all started out with just a couple of secret meetings that were meant to be harmless.

If either one of the two were frustrated they would go to the other to relieve their stress.

But soon the two became addicted to each other and it formed into much more.

The two couldn't stay away from each other; there was just too much chemistry.

Kendall tiredly walked into his boyfriend's apartment after a long dance rehearsal.

When Jett was nowhere in sight he began looking around.

Eventually finding him asleep in the bedroom.

Kendall smiled at the handsome dark haired boy, before climbing into bed with him.

Kendall lay there staring up into his eyes.

He was tired, but he had a little issue.

He was horny as hell and needed Jett.

For an hour and a half he laid there trying to get his problem to go away.

When he decided it wasn't going away on its own he began sucking on Jett's neck.

Jett stirred in his sleep, but didn't fully wake up.

Kendall nuzzled his face into the crook of Jett's neck.

"Jett, please wake up." He whined as he started biting down on his skin.

Jett woke up and stared down at Kendall.

Even though it was dark now, Jett could see Kendall's bright green eyes pleading him.

"Not right now," Jett muttered as he closed his eyes again.

Kendall wasn't going to take no for an answer.

He pulled the covers over his head and started kissing Jett's chest.

He smiled to himself as the other boy's muscle tightened and he fought back a moan.

Kendall took one of his nipples in his mouth flicking his tongue against it.

While he massaged the other with his thumb and index finger.

Then traded sides, so both sides had the same amount of attention.

"Kendall…stop." Jett breathed out.

Said boy kissed down Jett's abs admiring them as he went.

When he got to his waist line, he started sucking on the sensitive skin lightly.

He knew this was one of Jett's weakest spots.

"Nghh, Kendall…stop." Jett tried once again, but Kendall just continued.

He slowly licked up the base of Jett's cock teasing his lover.

When Kendall noticed his boyfriends dick getting hard he smirked.

He brought the tip into his mouth and began sucking off the pre cum. Hard.

"Ah!" Jett gasped in surprise and grabbed Kendall's hair tightly.

He tried pushing the blonde down further to take more in, but the blond refused.

He just pulled away and climbed back out from under the covers.

He laid down and pulled Jett closer.

"I guess we'll stop since you said no," Kendall said in an innocent tone and Jett became furious.

How could he work him up like that and then just quit?

"Get your ass over here!" Jett grabbed both of Kendall's hands in one of his and pinned them over his head.

He straddled him pushing all his weight down so that Kendall couldn't escape.

Now it was his turned to get teased.

"No touching." Jett demanded and he roughly started sucking on Kendall's neck

Biting his skin hard enough to draw blood.

Kendall gasped quickly learning that he was in big trouble.

He was turning into jelly underneath the other boy, and his struggling was pointless.

No matter how hard he tried, Jett was stronger.

Jett moved down to the place Kendall demanded the most attention.

Making the blonde boy scream in ecstasy as he felt the warm pleasure surrounding his throbbing dick.

Jett smirked and started to deep throat the other teen.

He started bobbing his mouth at an inhuman speed.

Kendall arched his back and flopped around trying his best to get free.

Jett gripped Kendall's hands tighter and with the other hand massaged Kendall's balls.

Kendall felt the familiar tight feeling form in his stomach.

He dug his nails down into Jett's wrist and continued moaning as loud as he could.

The sounds escaping Kendall's lips weren't helping Jett one bit. They were just turning him on even more.

After a couple more thrusts, Kendall's cum filled Jett's mouth.

Jett swallowed the warm substance making sure he didn't leave one drop before coming back up to kiss Kendall's clenched lips.

"Jett please, take me." Kendall whined against his lips.

Jett had never been that patient any ways, and this boy was killing him.

Without any warning he slammed himself into Kendall's unprepared hole.

Kendall felt an enormous amount of pain but begged him not to quit.

"Move faster," Kendall cried out and Jett obediently did what he was asked.

Kendall wrapped his arms around Jett's neck and his legs around his waist.

He wanted them to be as close as possible.

Kendall weaved his fingers through his hair and pulled the others face to his.

Their lips automatically connected in a sloppy rough kiss.

The blonde licked and nibbled on his bottom lip begging for entrance.

Jett gladly let him in and moaned when he felt his tongue wrap around his.

The two playfully fought a battle of dominance, which Jett won, after he thrusted against Kendall's prostate making him gasp in pleasure.

Jett broke the kiss and the two gasped for the air that was much needed.

The silent room was quickly filled with the sounds of their pleasure.

"Ah! Ah! Ke-Kendall...you...feel so-so good."

Kendall captured Jett's lips in another kiss.

This time the kiss was more demanding and needy.

This soon turned into an open mouthed make-out session.

Jett started thrusting into him at an even faster pace, rubbing against his sweet spot.

Kendall screamed out in pleasure and he dug his nails down Jett's back tearing the skin.

"Ah! It feels…Ngh." Kendall couldn't even finish his sentence because it felt that good.

"God, you're so tight." Jett moaned as he started thrusting harder and faster.

"Im so close." Kendall cried out as he felt his stomach tightening.

"Me too," Was all Jett managed to get out.

Kendall purposely tightened himself and Jett moaned louder than ever feeling the tight skin clamp down on his cock.

"Fuck…Kendall Im going to…" Before he could even finish he filled Kendall with his huge load.

He bucked his hips forward a few more times as he rode out his orgasm causing Kendall to arch his back and also reach his release, covering both their stomachs with his sticky cum.

Jett pulled out and fell down beside him trying to catch his breath.

The room was dead silent except for the sounds of their rough breathing, and racing heartbeats.

"That…was…amazing." They said together with a small laugh.

They both had the glowing feeling of after sex.

Jett grabbed a tissue and cleaned his and Kendall's stomach's off before pulling Kendall closer to cuddle.

"I love you Kendall."

Kendall looked up into to his dark eyes and smiled.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually love you too."

"Yeah who would have ever thought?"

Kendall laughed a little and kissed Jett's shoulders.

"Sometimes weird things happen." Jett smiled at his answer and held the other boy tighter.

"Goodnight," They shared a small kiss.

"Goodnight Ken-Dork." Kendall laughed at his old nick-name and quickly fell asleep in Jett's arms.

**A/N: Sorry If it sucked! ): Reviews? Please?**


End file.
